


reader x haikyuu oneshots

by clandestineyejin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Child Kuroo Tetsurou, Childhood Friends, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kozume Kenma in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou in Love, Love Confessions, Nervous Azumane Asahi, One Shot Collection, POV Female Character, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Reader-Insert, To Be Continued, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, University Student Akaashi Keiji, cute nishinoya yuu, konoha akinori crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineyejin/pseuds/clandestineyejin
Summary: a growing collection of haikyuu x (fem) reader one shots! if you don't see your favorite/comfort character yet, feel free to suggest ideas in the comments!(posting will be relatively slow)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. preface

brainrot time ;D


	2. akaashi keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akaashi keiji university student au

You were abruptly interrupted by a gentle tap on your shoulder, bringing you back to reality from the book you were invested in. You jumped slightly from the unexpected surprise, bringing your feet down from the chair you were resting them on.

“Hm?” You pulled out an earbud, turning to look at the stranger standing behind you. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I sit here?” the beautiful raven-haired man asked quietly, motioning to the other end of the short table.

“Oh no, go ahead,” you replied with a soft smile. Your eyes squinted slightly as you tried to figure out if the young man’s eyes were dark blue or green behind his glasses. Akaashi returned the smile hiding his nervousness well and sat down, pulling out his own books to work. He tried to calm the pounding from his chest as he saw the way your eyes wrinkled when you smiled.

Because you didn’t want to seem like a creep, you stopped staring and put your earbud back in, hearing that your playlist had shuffled to The Swan by Saint-Saens. This piece was your favorite and you paused before going back to your reading. It was a habit of yours to get into a book and lose track of time but as you looked around the large, dimly lit university library, you took a deep breath. You never thought you would make it this far to your dream school but you realized it was all worth it now that you were sitting in the library that you fell in love with at first sight. From the architecture of high windows and shelves to the comforting calm atmosphere, there was nothing you didn’t love about it.

You got back to reading after tying your hair up loosely with a clip and after a couple of minutes, you felt another not-so-subtle gaze from across the table. Akaashi thought he was slick by “stealing glances” at you but they were really just intense stares that you finally acknowledged after a while. Glancing up through your lashes, you made eye contact with the pretty boy for a second and the way he quickly averted his eyes with a blush even the dark lighting couldn’t hide made you grin against your hand that you were leaning your face against. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered but you shook your head slightly, trying to clear your mind. But for him, he was unbelievably flustered and started mentally scolding himself for getting caught in the act. So Akaashi got up to go scan through the shelves to regain his composure. 

After about 15 more minutes of your own reading, you closed the book and sighed contently, happy with the well-written ending about the star-crossed lovers but still eager to read more. You looked up at the mysteriously handsome stranger’s things that were still there on the table, wondering 1. where he was and 2. when he even left. You shrugged to yourself, getting up and pocketing your phone that was now playing Gymnopedie No. 1 by Erik Satie, heading over to the Romance section of the library to return your finished book and then to the Classics section to reread your favorite book of all time. The quiet buzz of the library and smell of books made you smile, causing you to drift off into your own daydream. What you didn’t know was that you were softly humming to the piano piece playing in your earbuds and you failed to hear and see that Akaashi happened to be in the same aisle you turned into to find your book. He turned to the sight of the stunning girl from before and wondered how you were also blessed with a hauntingly beautiful voice. He aimed to grab a book he recognized to bury his face in but as he reached for the Little Women novel from the shelf, his hand met yours that was extended for the same one. A shock of electricity passed between your two hands as they touched for a moment and looking at each other, it was as if time stopped. You swiftly pulled your hand back, trying to hide the warm blush that was creeping across your face. Before he could lose his chance, Akaashi pulled the book out and offered it to you.

“Here,” he said bashfully. 

“Oh no, it’s alright you can have it,” you chuckled. “I’ve already read it.”

“Really? Well, me too. It’s my favorite” he admitted. As you echoed your agreement, the two of you laughed to fill the awkward moment, trying to decide what to do or say next. “Here, take it. Please.”

“Okay, thank you,” you said, gratefully accepting the book. Again your hands met and this time they lingered for longer than a moment. You quickly pulled the book to your chest as the two of you came back to reality from getting lost in each other’s eyes. Your normal confidence seemed to be silenced by this stranger that just walked into your life, leaving you vulnerable. So now it was  _ your _ heart’s turn to beat unbelievably quickly and before you could turn around fully to head back to the table, a gentle hand on your arm stopped you. 

“I-I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he blurted out, introducing himself.

_ Damn, even his name is charming, _ you thought to yourself. “I’m F/N L/N,” you responded with a shy smile. “Nice to meet you, Akaashi.” The two of you nervously but excitedly got to know each other for a little within the intimacy of the shelves before going back to your shared table. And as you guys talked about everything and anything for the next couple of hours, you realized that there was one more thing to fall in love with about this library.


	3. bokuto koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyfriend bokuto koutarou

You and Bokuto often had study dates to catch up on work while also spending time with each other. Though they usually ended up with tickling or pillow fights from how quickly and easily he got distracted. As you sat on your bed leaning against your headboard, you looked up past the top of your laptop screen at your owl-looking boyfriend who was currently sighing and rubbing his face with his hands. You could tell that it was starting to get to the point in the date where he stopped working. 

“What’s wrong, Bo?” you asked, trying to figure out why he was getting distracted now.

“Nothing, nothing.” Even though he was one of the top 5 aces in the whole country, his lying skills were literal trash and the small pout on his face didn’t help. With a sigh, you gave him the most positive smile you could muster and nodded, bringing your attention back to the English assignment you were working on. After a few moments, Bokuto stood up defeatedly.

“Do you want anything from downstairs?” Although you didn’t, you knew how much he liked to feel needed so you made up a lie to hopefully bring up his spirits. You pondered quickly to see what you could possibly need. You guys had already eaten and you were full so food was out of the picture.

“Yeah, actually. Could you get me a glass of water?” you responded, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to refresh yourself. He nodded eagerly, excited to get away from his work. He came back pretty quickly and instead of returning to his spot on the floor in front of his sprawled out books, he stood by the side of your bed patiently. Knowingly, you patted the duvet you were sitting on, inviting him to sit down. It made you smile, how innocent and respectful he always was. You guys had been dating for about 3 months now but he was still a little shy when it came to being on your bed. Nevertheless, he gleefully accepted the offer and rested his head against your wall (he was too tall for the headboard). After a few moments, he readjusted so he was face down in your pillow. You could tell something was up so you took a break from your typing and started running a hand through his hair. He leaned into the touch, savoring the way you played with it and lightly massaged his head. You didn’t push because you knew he would tell you what was bothering him when he was ready so after a couple of minutes of playing with his gray and black hair in comfortable silence, you stopped. His breathing was so even that you wondered if he had fallen asleep. 

You didn’t want to lose your train of thought and focus with your paper so you finished up the paragraph you were on just as Bokuto inhaled and lifted his head drowsily.  _ So he  _ was  _ sleeping, _ you realized.

“Hey, why’d you stop?” he asked. You didn’t have to see his face to tell he was pouting again. 

“I was just finishing up my essay for English. I can’t type with one hand, you know.” 

“Well...are you done?” He’d been in a mood all day and as much as you wanted to finish your work, you cared for Bokuto more. You still had a little left but he didn’t have to know that.

“Yeah,” you replied, closing your computer and placing it on your bedside table. You lifted your arm, inviting him to rest his head on the space between your chest and shoulders. It was his favorite position to rest in and it earned you a bright smile. As he snuggled in, he took your hand over his shoulder and started playing with it. “So what’s wrong, love? Something’s obviously been bothering you.” You knew that when he started fidgeting, especially with your hands, it was usually something with his anxiety.

“I’m just really nervous,” he admitted. He took your silence as a sign to keep going and he continued to vent to you about volleyball and everything that had been piling up in his mind. Halfway through you started playing with his hair again, causing his words to slur and the fidgeting to slow. You looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep again, though this time he was still holding onto your hand. He seemed more at ease after talking, to which you were grateful for. As loving and energetic as he often was, you learned a few days into your relationship that he had bad anxiety, which made your heart ache. You wished everyday to somehow alleviate all of it and just be there for Bokuto. What you didn’t know was that Bokuto saw you as an angel in his life, not blind to the fact that you cared so much. He was fully in love with you, reciprocating your feelings for him. 

Carefully as to not wake him, you reached over to the edge of your bed with your foot to pull the tortilla blanket Bokuto had gotten you for your last birthday towards you and draped it across your bodies. If it weren’t a Friday, you would have woken him up and insisted he go home tomorrow for school but you relished in the fact that Saturday meant sleeping in. So you continued to run your hands through Bokuto’s two-toned hair and spent some time wondering how you got so lucky for him to be your boyfriend until you yourself drifted off to sleep. 

-

Squinting at the sunlight peeking through your drapes, you woke up groggily to Bokuto’s body wrapped around behind you with his head tucked away in your shoulder. You tried remembering how you ended up being the little spoon from how you fell asleep last night, but shrugged it off since it wasn’t important. Checking the time on your phone, you saw that it was around 10 and figured it would be a good idea to start the day and make some breakfast since your parents probably left for work earlier. You tried to unwrap your boyfriend’s strong arms from around your waist without waking him up but once you finally got up, he felt your warmth suddenly leave him. 

“Mm, no,” he mumbled, half asleep. “Stay.” Although he was barely managing to get words out, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you back into the bed you had just spent a good 5 minutes trying to get out of. 

“Bokuto,” you laughed, “I was gonna make breakfast. Sleep or food?” The brief moment of silence made you wonder if he fell back asleep that quickly. 

“Sleep,” he barely audibly groaned. His morning voice never failed to put a smile on your face. He opened up his arms, inviting you back into the warm bed that you didn’t mind staying in for a little while longer. For some reason you got shy again. Either way, you snuggled back into his arms and savored the warmth his big body was giving off. Your bodies fit with each other like puzzle pieces and you smiled against Bokuto’s chest as his scent -the smell of home- lulled you back to sleep.


	4. bokuto koutarou 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pro volleyball player bokuto

You waited anxiously by the gate terminal, twiddling your fingers together. It’s been about a little more than a week since you last saw Bokuto since he was away for an international game with the MSBY Black Jackals team and you had missed him a lot since the time zone differences limited your chances to actually talk to him. At the same time, Bokuto was practically shaking the plane from his jumping because of how excited he was to see you as well.

“Oi, Bokuto, do you mind?” Sakusa grumbled through his mask. He opted to stay in his seat so he didn’t have to deal with the germs in the plane aisles even though they were pretty wide in first class. 

“Oh, right. My bad,” he sheepishly replied. Still, he was waiting for the plane doors to open so he could get to you as soon as he could. After another 10 minutes of waiting, he thanked the flight attendants and pilot before weaving through the other first class passengers in the jet bridge. He frantically stuck his neck out to try to see you and both your faces instantly lit up at the sight of the other. “HEY HEY HEY!” he yelled, causing everyone within a half mile radius to turn at the sudden commotion.

“Bokuto!” you yelled in response, though at a much more respectable volume. You opened your arms for a hug but yelped as he picked you up and spun you around. He brought you back down, meeting your lips gently but with longing passion, holding your face between his big hands. And you wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss with a smile. 

“Ugh I missed you so much,” he said, pulling back from the greeting of affection and into another hug. Laughing, you squeezed your boyfriend extra tight to make sure he didn’t leave again. That is, until he squeezed you much, much, harder. 

“I missed you more.” It got a little hard to breathe. “Uh, Bo…” you urgently tapped his shoulder to signal release. You sighed. 

“Oops, sorry,” he rushed, dropping you gently back onto the floor. Seeing your face again made the long, hard week of missing you all worth it, he realized. Before the two of you could fully catch up again, you realized the rest of the team was watching. Sheepishly, you tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear and turned to them, trying not to feel too embarrassed. It wasn’t Bokuto that was embarrassing, though. You just didn’t like all the eyes on you.

“Hey, guys. Hi Hinata!” you exclaimed, waving to your old classmate and the rest of Bokuto’s teammates that you were acquainted with. 

“Y/N!” he yelled. You two briefly caught up before Atsumu reminded the team they had reservations for a team dinner. 

“See you guys back at the gym!” Bokuto called, waving bye to his teammates while taking your hand. 

“Wait, you're not going to the dinner?” you asked, looking back at the team who was already walking away. 

“Nope! I told them I’d rather spend time with you than be with them for a second longer and after a little compromising, they said it was okay.” 

“Really?” you asked warily. You never wanted to take away from Bokuto’s work since you knew how much it meant to him. He nodded, pulling you and his luggage at the same time towards the exit. “Okay.” Trusting him, you smiled. And for the rest of the night as you stayed in eating pizza and ice cream and listened to him tell stories from the trip, your heart felt at ease now that you were finally back together.


	5. akinori konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KONOHA APPRECIATION

_ Hm, _ you silently thought to yourself with furrowed eyebrows, looking at your new school schedule. It was your first day at Fukurodani Academy after moving to Japan from America and as you tried to figure out where your first class was, you defeatedly realized you were already lost.  _ Great _ .

“Hi, sorry,” you quickly blurted to a random boy in the hall, sticking out your arm to lightly grab his attention. “I’m new here and I have no clue where to go, um, do you know where class 3-4 is?” You took a better look at the boy with dirty-blond almost caramel like hair and realized how attractive he was, making you even more flustered. 

“Oh yeah, no worries. And I’m also a third year so we’ll be in the same hallway. You can walk with me if you’d like?” His small smile made your heart flutter. 

“That would be amazing, thank you so much.” You quickened your pace to fall into a steady pace next to him.

“I’m Akinori Konoha, by the way but you can just call me Konoha. You are…?”

“Oh right, sorry. I’m L/N F/N but people call me Y/N,” you finished, realizing it took you way too long to actually introduce yourself. You mentally scolded yourself for making such a fool out of yourself on the first day to this kind saving grace. 

“So you mentioned you’re new? Where did you move from?” he asked, trying to fill the awkward silence. He also wanted to get to know the pretty new girl more as well; he just hoped you didn’t notice the pink tips of his ears.

“I actually moved here from America!” 

“Woah, that’s so cool!” And as the two of you made some small talk and got to know each other a little bit more, you finally arrived at your classroom. “Well, this is you,” he said kindly, looking up at the sign that read 3-4 above the door. “I’m actually right next door so maybe we’ll see each other again?” You nodded eagerly.

“I’d love that! Thanks so much again,” you said. Waving goodbye, you tried to calm the butterflies in your stomach as he flashed you another smile. 

-

“Woah, they’re really good!” you exclaimed, watching the Fukurodani boy’s volleyball team practice. Your new friend from class insisted that you come watch since volleyball was apparently a big thing and that day was an open gym practice meaning other students could spectate. What you didn’t expect was to see Konoha from earlier on the team. And while your friend kept rambling on about Bokuto and Akaashi, the apparent poster boy duo of the team, you couldn’t keep your eyes off Konoha who piqued your interest way more. 

“I know, right?” She checked her phone, gasping at the time. “It’s already 5? I gotta get home,” she yelled. She glanced up at you, noticing the faint blush on your cheeks and following your gaze over to Konoha who was up to serve. “Are you gonna…”

“Oh yeah, I think I’m gonna stay for a little longer,” you quickly replied, answering her unfinished question. “I don’t really have anything better to do.” She nodded and you hugged her goodbye, saying you’d see her tomorrow. What you didn’t notice while your head was turned was that Konoha finally looked up and recognized you on the viewing level, suddenly getting flustered and nervous. This made him miss his serve, earning a few punches from his teammates. You brought your attention back to the court and watched the rest of their practice before heading home.

“Shit,” you mumbled under your breath. Looking up at the sky from below the gym doors, you figured it wouldn’t stop pouring for a while. Of course you forgot to check the weather forecast at home and didn’t bring an umbrella because you were running out of the house in such a hurry that morning. As you spent another few moments weighing your options, a taller presence appeared at your side, scaring you. 

“Y/N?” 

“Oh my god,” you exclaimed, jumping and clutching your pounding chest. “Oh, Konoha?” As you looked up at him, you realized how close he was standing. “H-hey.” Your fast pace wasn’t just because of the scare now.

“Do you not have an umbrella?” he asked, scanning you and your empty hands then to the downpour outside. 

“Uh no,” you sheepishly admitted, starting to fidget with your hands. “But it’s okay I don’t live very far so-”

“Let me walk you!” he offered energetically. How he still had energy after his practice, you couldn’t even begin to imagine. Before you could refuse, he cut you off, not taking no for an answer. “Which way do you live?” Sighing, you realized you didn’t really have any other choice.

“That way,” you pointed, to which he flashed you another smile.

“No way, me too!” You felt a little relieved knowing it wouldn’t be too out of the way. Plus, you would be able to spend more time with him.

“Are you sure? It’s really not a big deal I don’t want to be a bother-” 

“Oh hush. It’s okay, really. Let’s go,” he replied. He found your rambling so cute to the point where he fumbled with opening his own umbrella. You tried to suppress your giggle but failed, earning you an embarrassed glare from the caramel-haired boy. He finally got it open and offered his hand out to you. “Ready?” You couldn’t hide the blush that started to stain your cheeks as you nodded and quickly placed your hand in his. Pulling you close, Konoha tried to calm his own fluttering chest as you two walked briskly in the rain. After a few minutes of walking and talking, you slowed in the street and turned towards your house.

“This is my house,” you said, stating the obvious. Looking up at his dreamy eyes, your heart skipped a beat and you swallowed thickly. “Thanks so much again.” 

“No problem, anytime,” he replied with a warm smile. Before you could do anything embarrassing, you sprinted to your door and unlocked it smoothly. And as you stood in the warm and dry doorway, you turned back to Konoha who was still waiting in the rain. You flashed him a big smile and waved, calling out to him to tell him he should go, earning a nod and wave back. You closed the door and leaned against it, running your hands through your hair as you took a moment for everything to sink in. Konoha turned and started to head back in the opposite direction towards school and where his house actually was. And in this moment of silence, the two of you smiled as both your hearts warmed at this new feeling.


	6. kuroo tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo childhood friends to lovers

Yawning, you looked outside the airplane window at the sight of Tokyo coming into view below you. You had spent the whole flight wondering what it would be like coming back to Japan after being gone for about 7 years. You obviously missed your cousin Kenma though more so now since you’d only been able to talk to him once a year because of how busy your schedules were. But then your mind drifted off to a memory of you and Kuroo outside your old house.

“When are you coming back?” young Kuroo asked sadly. 

“I don’t know. My mom said we’re gonna be moving around a lot,” you responded. “But I promise I’ll call you guys every single day!” Kuroo solemnly nodded, trying to hold back his tears. 

“Don’t forget about me when you’re gone, okay? And take this to remember me by,” Kuroo said as he stuck out a candy ring pop to you. You nodded, taking the candy with a small blush. You knew saying goodbye to Kuroo would be the hardest even at that young age because you and him had the biggest crushes on each other. You pondered now what life would be like if you didn’t leave. Maybe you and Kuroo would’ve actually dated. But your thoughts were quickly cut off by the flight attendant’s voice over the loudspeaker, making you shake away the thoughts. Even though you were forced to move on as you grew up, a small part of you still longed for your old friend. 

The plane quickly landed and as you stretched out your limbs in the jet bridge, you tried scanning the people waiting at the terminal. Your mother had said Kenma and his mom would pick you up since you’d be staying at their place but it was harder to actually find him in the big crowd since you hadn’t seen him in a while. Thankfully, your eye caught on a small sign that had your name on it and you had a double take. 

“Kenma?!” you exclaimed, wondering if your eyes were deceiving you. He looked up from his game and gave you a small smile, nodding and waving. “Y-Your hair!”

“Oh yeah,” he said quietly, “I dyed it like last year.” That much you could tell from his outgrown roots showing his naturally dark brown hair. 

“I like it,” you said with a playful shove. “Nice to see you again. Did ‘ya miss me?” You quickly fell back into your playful sibling-like banter as if you hadn’t been gone for such a long time. You reminded Kenma a lot of Kuroo even before you left but even more so with your playful personality. 

“No,” he lied with a small smile. “Let’s go.” You followed him back to where his mom was waiting and as you returned back to his home, you felt a wave of nostalgia rush over you at the sight of the Tokyo you knew, loved, and missed.

-

“Ugh, I forgot how uncomfortable these school uniforms are,” you mumbled, tugging at your skirt and itchy sweater. Something you had taken for granted in America was the fact that they didn’t have uniforms and only loose dress code rules. 

“You’ll get used to them,” Kenma responded, not bothering to look up from his game as the two of you walked into Nekoma High School. “Anyway your class is on the third floor so I’ll see you later?” Looking to the stairs, you nodded. “I have volleyball practice later so you can come if you don’t want to go home alone.” 

“You’re still playing? Good for you,” you remarked with a grin. “I’ll come if you set a few balls for me.” You knew he was gonna say no so you cut him off. “Please? As a welcome home gift.” 

“Fine,” he sighed. “Just meet me by the gym later.” He tensed up at your hug and watched as you skipped off towards your class before getting interrupted by a hard pat on his shoulder. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo yelled. “Why didn’t you walk to school with me today? Your mom said you already left when I stopped by this morning.”

“Oh, it was nothing. I just had to come a little early for something,” he responded quickly. He would’ve mentioned you if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t want to have to explain the situation and deal with Kuroo’s reaction. He knew how sad he was when you left. So he just walked to his class, zoning out from Kuroo’s daily topic of conversation. 

-

“Oh come on, one more. Please? Just one,” you begged Kenma who was already over setting for you. You had dragged Kenma to the gym before his own practice so you could hit some sets but he started to refuse after the 10th. You continued to try to persuade him, mentioning that it would be just like old times and his sets were the best out of all the setters you’d played with in America. But what you didn’t know was that Kuroo was once again looking for Kenma, walking towards the gym you were in. 

_ Is that-? No, it couldn’t be, _ Kuroo thought to himself as he heard talking and laughter slowly get louder as he approached the gym doors. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach from fluttering since he knew that laugh anywhere. He loved that laugh. He started to jog towards the voices, gripping his cross body bag. 

“I’ll buy you dinner for a whole week-”

“Y/N?” Kuroo meant to say it in his head but it also slipped out of his mouth, causing you to turn to the vaguely familiar voice. It was as if the whole world slowed as you locked eyes with Kuroo, your childhood best friend and crush. If it weren’t for his hair, you wouldn’t have recognized him because of how tall he had gotten. Similarly, it took Kuroo a moment to take in your longer hair and more mature looking appearance.

“K-Kuroo?” you whispered, feeling your heart skip a beat. You took him in as he did the same to you, the two of you both afraid to move, not believing the other was standing only a few yards away. Was it really him? Before you knew it, you were sprinting for the door, jumping into Kuroo’s arms. He grunted at the impact but held you tightly, as if you would disappear again if he let you go. You tightened your grip around his neck as he held your head with his hand and the two of you stayed hugging by the door for another minute, staying in each other’s presence. Though you’d moved around the world to various places, in this moment you realized Kuroo’s arms were where you belonged.


	7. tsukishima kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward tsukishima

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Tsukishima,” you said hurriedly with a small smile, waving him on to go into his own house. You, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi all lived in the same direction from school, going from farthest to closest, meaning you usually had to walk a few more minutes by yourself to get home. You tried to hide your shiver from the cold as you pulled your jacket closer, trying and failing to shield yourself from the pouring rain. Tsukishima himself was drenched a little as well since Yamaguchi had been the only one to check the forecast and bring an umbrella. 

“Bye, Y/N,” he called. He hesitated. “Wait.” You turned around, squinting to try to see your tall blond friend through the raindrops clumping your lashes. 

“Yeah?” you replied, hoping he could hear you over the sound of rain falling so you could quickly get to the warmth and safety of your own home. “What?”

“Do you...want to come in? Until the rain stops, I mean.” If you didn’t know any better, you would think a faint shadow of a blush appeared across his face. But you shook off the idea, reminding yourself the words you and him always used when talking to or about each other: just friends. He was just offering because he was a good friend. Still, it would be a little awkward since you’d never hung out with Tsukishima alone at his house without Yamaguchi, you contemplated. Before you could try to reject, a loud thunder cracked in the distance, signaling a warning before it rained harder with perfect timing. You chuckled at the lack of options you now had and headed back to where Tsukishima stood waiting by his door. 

“That would be great,” you quietly said with a grateful smile. As you took off your shoes, it took everything in Tsukishima to try to shake the redness from his face and ears before you stood back up. 

With what seemed like cool ease to you, he nodded his head towards the stairs, motioning for you to go up. “You can take a shower first, I’ll have clothes set out for you.” You started to object before looking down at your soaking wet uniform and realized it was probably better for everyone if you didn’t drip all over his house. 

“Right, thanks.” So you headed for the stairs after quickly saying hi to Tsukishima’s mom who adored you. Tsukishima followed, trying not to slip on the trail of water you were leaving behind but caught his mom raising her eyebrows in slight amusement at the missing sight of your third best friend who usually finished the set. He looked away in both embarrassment and annoyance, leaving her unanswered questions hanging in the air before she could ask them.

You showered as quickly as you could, lathering your hair with the shampoo and conditioner that you knew was Tsukishima’s scent. You’d never mentioned how good he smelled but looking at the green apple scented bottles, you realized why. As you turned off the water and yawned, you mentally noted to get yourself that brand next time at the store since it also made your hair feel silky and smooth to another level. You knocked on Tsukishima’s closed door with a towel wrapped around your body to let him know you were done. 

“Hey, I’m done showering. Can I come in?” you asked, praying Akiteru wasn’t home to see you standing out in the hall with just a towel. You heard the quick shuffling of feet from inside the room until the door opened and Tsukishima’s eyes widened. An awkwardly silent moment passed before he opened his door wider and stepped to the side.

“Y-Yeah, sorry. Come in,” he said with surprising flusteredness. You quirked an eyebrow at this sudden change in personality, wondering where the cool, calm, and collected Tsukishima went. Another painfully tense moment passed and you had to bite down the smile that threatened to show, instead raising your own eyebrows. “Oh right,” he blurted, coming out of the trance that had him staring at the spot you had left in the doorway after seeing your expression. “It’s my turn to shower. Be right back.” He closed the door abruptly, leaving you privacy to change. A faint smile lingered on your face as you pulled on the clothes he had left neatly on the edge of the bed. A smaller pair of sweatpants that you fit into well and an oversized, purple hoodie with a crescent moon on the left breast. You remembered he had this exact hoodie when he was younger, when you had met him and Yamaguchi in middle school but didn’t realize he got another one. 

About 10 more minutes passed by the time the water turned off but you didn’t hear it since you let your eyelids droop and win in the struggle to stay awake a few moments earlier. School always made you tired enough to take a nap after every day and your body clock refused to wait another hour before you could fall asleep in your own bed. So Tsukishima walked into his bedroom after not hearing a response to his knock to see you passed out on his bed with the math homework you attempted and failed to accomplish on your chest. Part of him was glad to see you asleep because he didn’t have to hide the furious blush that lit up his cheeks from the sight of you in his clothes, his favorite sweatshirt. Since he already changed in the bathroom, he took the spot next to you with a book, trying to calm his pulse, telling himself it was his bed and it was fine since you were asleep on the other side. But at the dip in the mattress and sudden warmth that radiated off him, you unconsciously leaned toward him until your head fit perfectly in the notch between his neck and arm. He looked down at you and your steady breathing in confusion and his first instinct was to push you away or get up until something in him held him down, not allowing him to get up. As he watched your peaceful face lean against him and nestle into both his hoodie and arm, his heart fluttered at the new feeling that was brewing there. Just friends, huh?


	8. yamaguchi tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> overlooked yamaguchi no longer

“Tch, another stupid gift,” Tsukishima groaned as he tossed the Valentine’s Day gift from another girl into his locker. As Yamaguchi peered into the growing stack of roses, chocolates, and notes, he couldn’t help but feel a little pained. He was happy for Tsukishima of course, but a part of him always wished for him to be noticed instead of his friend who obviously didn’t care for the frilly gifts at all. Yamaguchi just wished Tsukki would be a little more appreciative, maybe. But he would never reveal that small scrap of desire in his heart to his friend.

“Looks like you’re starting to have a fan club, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi teased. 

“Oh shut it,” he replied with the slamming of his locker. And as they walked to their class, Yamaguchi just sighed, hoping the sappy day would go by quickly.

You walked up to the pretty tall boy with greenish hair who was leaning against the school wall, presumably waiting for his friend who always accompanied him. Yamaguchi, his name was. You’d had a growing crush on him for a while now since you were in the same class but only now had enough courage to try to admit it to him. “Hi,” you offered quietly. Yamaguchi looked up from his phone and being close enough to see his beautifully arranged freckles made your heart flutter. His small smile faltered for a moment as his gaze dropped to where you held a small pink letter in your hands.

“Sorry, I can’t give that to Tsukishima,” he replied somewhat coldly. You tilted your head in confusion, the burst of confidence slowly but surely deflating from the odd comment. 

“What?”  _ I didn’t even say anything yet. _

“He told me not to accept anymore. Sorry.” Yamaguchi abruptly stood up and left, leaving you slightly gaping at the wall where he had just been standing.

_ What just happened? _ you asked yourself in your head. Finally, you saw Tsukishima walk out from the school with Yamaguchi on his heels, headed for the gym.  _ I guess I’ll try tomorrow, _ you contemplated. Now you were determined to give your confession note to Yamaguchi no matter what. 

The next day quickly arrived and you saw Yamaguchi standing outside your classroom door with Tsukishima nowhere in sight.  _ This is my chance, _ you thought to yourself with a big breath. You walked over to Yamaguchi, jutting out your hand that held the same pink note from yesterday into his field of view as he looked down to his phone. He tried his best to keep the bite of annoyance out of his voice as he gave you a friendly smile. Part of him wondered why you were so persistent, even though Valentine’s Day was over.

“Sorry, but I still can’t give this to Tsukishima. Maybe try again next year-” 

“Are you stupid?” you bluntly asked. You pieced it together last night that Yamaguchi had never gotten a Valentine for himself that wasn’t meant for Tsukishima and even though your heart ached a little at the thought, a part of you felt happy since that also meant no one had their eyes on the boy you had a crush on. Yamaguchi blinked with a slightly shocked expression, not knowing what to say. He tried searching for the right words to say but was cut off again. “You think I want you to give this to Tsukishima, don’t you?” A moment of silence paused as Yamaguchi tried to regain his composure from the sudden outburst. 

“...You don’t?” he asked warily with furrowed brows. 

“Oh my god,” you muttered to yourself under your breath. Maybe you would have to spell it out for him. “I’ve been trying to give this to  _ you, _ Yamaguchi.”

“B-But why? I mean I-”

“I like you.” You were just as confused as Yamaguchi looked, not knowing where that confidence suddenly came from. “Take it,” you ordered, holding out your hand. It finally started to settle and register in Yamaguchi’s head as a blush started to paint the background of his constellation-like freckles. He gently took the pink envelope and stared at it for a while before you ran off into the classroom embarrassed, realizing what you had just done. You groaned into your arms as you slumped over your desk.  _ I can’t believe I just did that. _ Feeling another pair of eyes on you from outside the classroom had you starting to heat up already at the attention. There was no way in hell you would be able to recover from what just happened. 

“Wow,” Tsukishima commented from behind Yamaguchi as they both looked at you, then to the note. Yamaguchi would have been startled if it weren’t for how flustered and excited he felt. Tsukishima had watched the exchange, slightly feeling bad that he assumed every girl that came up to Yamaguchi was only talking to his friend for him but felt a little better after seeing you confess. The bell interrupted before they could continue talking but as they filed into the classroom, Yamaguchi couldn’t help the raging blush that rose onto his cheeks. And for the rest of class, you kept catching his gaze every time you looked at him at the same time he turned to you, followed every time by a mirroring blush on your face and the sudden aversion of your eyes. He didn’t care about his staring or his blushes though since he was more occupied with reveling in the warm, buzzing feeling in his heart, savoring every moment of it. Seeing your smile made him realize this was a whole new chapter and he was sure as hell ready for it.


	9. nishinoya yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flustered nishinoya

“HEYYY,” you sang, prancing into the open gym doors with a big smile, ready for practice. You always brought positive energy with you wherever you went, especially to the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team as their manager. The boys were so attracted to your energy (not to mention your attractiveness either) like moths to a light. As you caught the attention of your teammates, Nishinoya and Tanaka ran over to you to catch up with you since you hadn’t seen them all day. 

“Y/N!” they yelled in unison. The three of you were in the same year, just different classes and they loved you in a friendly way, unlike their literal obsession with Kiyoko. However, Nishinoya had recently started seeing you in a more romantic way but didn’t want to say anything because of how close you were as friends so you were clueless as to how he was feeling. Nevertheless, you pulled Nishinoya into a chokehold, giving him a hard noogie on the top of his head. He tried squirming out of your grasp but ended up throwing both of you on the floor, still with your arm around his neck. Not hard enough to harm since it was a running joke between the two of you to see how long he could last. 

After a few more seconds, you ordered into Nishinoya’s ear, “Tap out. Tap out.” He groaned in protest, not wanting to lose against you again. “Tap. Out.” And finally, after about 2 minutes of being in your abnormally strong chokehold, he tapped the wooden gym floors frantically. You let go, leaving his gasping for air through a smile. You got up and brushed yourself off. “2 minutes, Noya. That must be a record,” you teased. He threw you a glare and you responded with a smile, returning back to do your handshake with Tanaka before starting your manager duties. As Nishinoya picked himself back up, he couldn’t help but stare at your figure walking away with a deeper longing in his eyes. 

This was of course picked up by Tanaka who simply patted him on the shoulder and said, “You’re in deep, Noya.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am.”

The next day you yawned on your way to the bus where the rest of the team stood waiting. Practice last night had gone on later than usual because of the practice match the next day and you couldn’t wait to take a quick nap. However, Nishinoya and Tanaka ran up to you and started screaming about  _ something _ , though you were too distracted to actually hear. The coaches made their speeches and you boarded the bus, taking your seat in the back row by yourself. To your surprise, Nishinoya followed you to your seat, leaving Tanaka alone in the front. You looked up and Tanaka shot his head down with a mischievous smirk on his face you didn’t like the look of, earning a glare and squinting of your eyes back at him. 

“Do you mind if I sit?” Nishinoya asked quietly. You furrowed your eyebrows as you nodded, noting a hint of a different air around him than his usual rowdiness. 

“What’s up? Is something wrong?” Even though you were tired, you wanted to make sure your friend was okay since he was never this quiet unless he was on the court. He nodded but you noticed a hint of- nervousness maybe? on his face. You figured he would eventually tell you when he felt comfortable so you just replied, “Okay.” Nishinoya’s expression gave away his nerves and the confidence he built up yesterday with Tanaka to confess to you suddenly disappeared but you couldn’t see it since you had ducked your head to grab something from your bag below your seat. 

“Y/N?” he blurted. 

Without looking up from where your head was in your bag, you replied, “Yeah?”  _ Where is it, _ you thought to yourself while rummaging through the contents of your bag. Nishinoya sighed and without letting another moment pass, he jumped. 

“I like you.” 

“Aw, Noya I like you too,” you replied, half distracted but half confused as to why Nishinoya was telling you he liked you. Of course you liked him back but you failed to realize what he truly meant, thinking he was just saying it from a friend perspective.

“No, Y/N. I mean like,” he paused, “as more than a friend.”

“What?!” you yelled, trying to see Nishinoya’s face to see if you had heard him right. You came up with such force that you hit your head into the back of Tsukishima’s seat in front of you with a hard thud, making you see stars for a second. “Ow!” You threw a hand to the spot, trying to rub away the soreness as well as trying to recover also from the curveball Nishinoya threw at you. “Sorry, Tsukishima,” you quickly added to the now glaring boy in front of you. You whirled your head back to Nishinoya who stood with his hands in his lap, cheeks flushed from the confession, and hopeful eyes. “Do you really mean that?”

“Yes.” His nervousness made you smile and forget about the pain for a moment. Your heart fluttered at this new information since you’d liked Nishinoya as more than friends for a while but figured he never felt the same way so you hid away the feelings. 

If Noya had the balls to do this, you sure as hell did too. “I like you too, Noya. As more than friends.” You tried to cover your face to hide the blush that started to heat your face but couldn’t help but smile when Nishinoya pulled you in for a hug. And to that the rest of the team clapped and cheered, having heard the whole interaction. You couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed at all the attention but also couldn’t help but feel true, pure joy deep inside your heart. Smiling against his shoulder, you hugged Nishinoya back just as tightly. 


	10. tanaka ryunosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> protective and supportive tanaka

Your eyes widened at the sight of two obviously drunk men stumbling your way. Quickly averting your eyes, you looked down at the sight of your tight black dress and heels that you wouldn’t be able to run in, praying the men wouldn’t stop you. They did, herding you into the dark alley right next to the bar you were supposed to meet your boyfriend Tanaka at. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing out this late, huh?” one of the men slurred. The other put his arm next to your head, trapping you in. 

“Trying not to vomit at the sight or smell of you two idiots. You reek of alcohol,” you snapped. You had a short temper but quickly realized it probably wasn’t the smartest idea to say that given your current situation.

“Woah woah woah, no need to get upset. We just want to play,” the other replied. 

“And I don’t. Get away from me.” You went to duck under his arm but he pulled it down lower to block your exit. “Morons,” you mumbled under your breath.

“Who’re you calling a moron, you haughty bitch?” The one who had his hand next to your head started to raise his hand to hit you but you deflected with your arm, throwing him off balance and giving you the perfect open shot to elbow him in the ribs. 

At the same time you replied “You,” to the man now clutching his side on the ground, a familiar voice rang through the dark alley.

“Who are you calling a bitch, bitch?” Tanaka drawled, rolling up his button up sleeves. You smiled at the sight of him.

“Oh I see, so you need your little boyfriend to come save you now?” the other man who wasn’t on the ground taunted. 

“Nope. She doesn’t,” Tanaka answered for you. He looked to you with a knowing yet mischievous look in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows in silent questioning. You nodded. Without wasting another second, Tanaka side kicked the bastard in the gut, causing him to reel forward before meeting your nasty uppercut that made your knuckles sing. He then stumbled back onto his ass, trying to slow the blood that was pouring out of his nose. 

“Shit!” he yelled. For the hell of it, you stomped on both the men’s sides with your heel, making sure they stayed down. The men reeled over in pain, screaming.

“Just for good measure,” you smirked to Tanaka who had nothing but admiration in his eyes as he stared at you. He slung his arm around your shoulder as you fixed your hair, leading the two of you back into the bar you had originally planned to meet at. “How did you know I was there?” you asked.

“What can I say? I had a gut feeling,” he responded with a sly grin. You looked up at him, knowing he was probably running late and just happened to see you when he arrived. His habit of sleeping in and being late hadn’t gotten any better from high school. 

“Right,” you nodded sarcastically. “Just glad you were there.” You sighed.

“You didn’t need me. I just wanted to look cool myself.” He held his head high and flexed his arm, earning a laugh to come out of you. This was one of the reasons you fell in love with Tanaka in the first place. He was always proud of you and knew you could be independent so he just wanted to be a part of the ride. Little did he know that it was his support that built up your confidence in the first place. “By the way,” he added, “that was hot.” You smirked, leaning your head against his shoulder.

“Well I  _ was _ taught by the best,” you drawled. This feeling of being acknowledged and appreciated made him blush. Rising up on the tips of your heels, you pulled his face in for a quick but loving kiss. “Now let’s go celebrate.” 

“Woohoo!” he whooped, causing other people in the streets to stare at the loud noise. You shushed him, trying to stifle your laugh while swiftly apologizing to the closest passerby. And for the rest of the night, you stayed close to Tanaka, the two of you wondering how you both got so lucky with each other.


	11. azumane asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wholesome asahi

_ Maybe you go to the same school as my grandson,  _ Esther had pushed yesterday. Esther, being the lovely yet fiery old woman she was, was oddly persistent in trying to see if you knew her mysterious grandson since the two of you apparently went to the same school. Funnily enough, she never actually told you his name.

_ Maybe. I’ll check again tomorrow. In the meantime, how about we go back to reading?  _ you replied. She had hummed a note in response, settling back down into her chair with her cup of tea, ready to hear your soft voice read to her. Esther lived at the nursing home you volunteered at and the two of you quickly took a liking to each other, you thinking of her as your own grandmother and her thinking of you as her granddaughter. You spent the majority of your time with her everyday, getting to know each other more and more.

Today you rushed to her room as quickly as you could while also reading the blurbs of the stacks of books you thought she would like that you were carrying to her room. Unlocking the door with a brief knock, your head was still down as you started explaining, “Hi Esther, sorry I’m late. Rebecca in the front kept me for some paperwor-” You cut off, eyes widening at the sight of Asahi Azumane gaping at you with an expression that mirrored your own, sitting next to Esther, who had a huge smile on her face. 

“Y/N, this is my grandson Asahi.” You bit your lip, mentally cursing yourself for not seeing the similarities between Esther and Asahi sooner. You knew who Asahi was since he was in the class over and he’d always caught your eye but you assumed he didn’t know you. Boy were you wrong. Asahi had always noticed you but was too shy to say anything, taking the hint from your always loose hair that hid your face and nose that was always in a book. He liked you enough that Sugawara and Daichi took notice and always secretly teased him about it. So he stood there sitting next to his grandmother in shock not only at the sight of you and your tied up hair that showed your full face and smile, but at the fact that he had heard more words from you in the past 30 seconds than he had in the three years of going to the same school as you. He turned his head quickly, trying to hide the blush that was staining his cheeks. You, on the other hand, were so flustered that you quickly put down the books and yanked out the clip in your hair, letting it fall down to hide your face again. 

“I-I can come back later-” you started to say quietly, turning for the door before Esther cut you off. 

“No no no, stay! I want you to meet Asahi and get to know him more.” You gave a defeated sigh as she turned her attention back to Asahi who had sort of recovered from the initial shock. “Honey, this is the lovely young lady I’ve told you about.” 

Before she could finish, you, being the quick thinker you were, interrupted her. “I’ll go make some tea, then.” You hurriedly rushed to the kitchenette on the opposite side of the room before she could object, making sure you always had your back turned and hair covering your face.  _ No way, _ you thought to yourself.  _ How has this even happened. Am I dreaming? _ A quick burning sensation on your finger snapped you out of the thought. You hissed quietly, scolding yourself for being so distracted that you spilled burning hot water on yourself. 

“Is everything okay, Y/N?” Esther called from her bed since she heard the small yelp of pain. 

“Yup! Everything is perfect, don’t wor-” You jumped slightly at the sudden large presence that appeared next to you, scaring you. Looking up, you met Asahi’s gentle and concerned gaze for a too long second.  _ Holy shit. This is so awkward.  _ Not knowing what to say, you averted your eyes and reached for the cabinet where the first-aid kit was for a band-aid. Again, that looming presence appeared but this time a little closer as Asahi reached up above you with ease, enveloping you in a blanket of warmth from his body as he pulled out a bandaid and handed it to you. 

“Here,” he said gently. 

Without meeting his eyes again by keeping your head down, you quietly thanked him and shied away from his big figure, bringing the tray of tea over to Esther’s bedside table. As you walked away, Asahi let out the big breath he was holding in, trying not to explode at the fact that the two of you were there, together, and he actually just talked to you. He tried and failed to ignore the dull aching in his chest from the way you kept avoiding him. Regardless, he returned back to his seat on the opposite side of Esther’s bed and sat awkwardly. You almost laughed at the sight of his big teddy-bear build all closed in on itself to fit on the small chair. Though the next two hours were painfully awkward, you quickly learned that Asahi’s intimidating appearance meant nothing compared to his sensitively sweet personality. You realized that with a grandmother like Esther, you shouldn’t have been surprised by Asahi’s character. And by the end of your small talk, you were opening back up again, giving small, reserved smiles and chuckles. Asahi noted how soft your voice sounded and wanted you to speak forever. But he knew it wasn’t likely since he already put it together that you were only this open to his grandmother. Still, it took everything in Asahi to hide his blush every time he saw your beautiful smile and twinkling eyes and as he saw you leave, he had already come up with a plan.

The next day, you continued on with your normal school routine of staying quiet in the background but this time, you were stopped by a familiar figure in front of you. You recognized the fiddling paw-like hands from yesterday instantly and looked up from your book to find Asahi nervously smiling. The fact that you were actually looking up and showing your face earned a few sidelong glances from your classmates which made you want to instantly crawl up into a hole and hide away for the rest of eternity.

“Uh, h-hi,” Asahi mumbled. 

“Hi.” Another moment passed as he took a deep breath.

“How’s your finger?” His painful attempt at small talk made you cringe.

“It’s okay,” you replied quietly, showing him the band aid that was still wrapped around the burn. You didn’t know where this conversation was going but you hoped it would end soon.

“That’s great!” He paused. “Um, do you- would you- maybe want to go to my grandmother’s place with-with me today?” Your furrowed eyebrows sent him rambling. “No it’s just because I don’t have practice again and I know you’re close with her and I’m going to be going either way so I was just asking if you wanted to you know, like just go at the same time or maybe not no it’s fine-”

You cut him off. “Asahi.” The sound of his name from your mouth shut him up a little too quickly. He pursed his lips and you could tell he was nervous as hell which made you smile softly. “Yes. I’d love to go.” More people were staring, making you more uncomfortable so you gave him a quick smile before rushing back off to your class. You tried telling yourself the butterflies in your stomach were from the attention your classmates were giving you though you knew you were lying. Still, you hid your faint blush by keeping your head down like normal. On the other hand, Asahi was frozen in a mixture of fear, relief, and shock, getting knocked out of his daze by a hard clap on his shoulder. He would have tried denying Suga’s teasing if it weren’t for the fact that he was so distracted by his plan actually working. And from different wings of the school, both of you smiled and blushed softly at the idea of a new beginning.


	12. kozume kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comfortable kenma

Softly humming a song to yourself in the mirror, you finished up applying the bright blue face mask onto your face. 

“What is that?” Kenma asked quietly. You looked through the mirror to find Kenma actually looking up from his Call of Duty game at you. Surprised at the fact that he was interested in what you were doing, you shifted to face him and held up the bottle. 

“A face mask,” you responded with a smile. Kenma’s furrowed eyebrows eased as he saw how funny you looked smiling with the blue liquid on your face. A moment passed as his hesitation lingered in the air. Knowingly, you offered, “You wanna try?” 

“Sure…” he replied warily. He paused his game and swiftly sat next to you. He looked so intrigued that it made you giggle. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” you assured him, shaking your head. You were about to brush on the first glob before halting. “Wait.” He looked up at you patiently. “You need to tie your hair back.” 

Kenma nodded before silently sending you a signal with his eyes that read,  _ And how do I do that? _ With a sigh, you reached into your bag and pulled out a hair tie before plopping yourself onto his bed. 

“Stay on the floor and look straight ahead.” Kenma followed directions, just eager to be a part of this experience. You started combing your fingers through his hair which Kenma found very pleasing, leaning in slightly into your gentle touch. He mentally noted to have you do this more often. After a few more seconds, you had tied his hair back in a half-up half-down sort of way just to get the stragglers out of the way. “Done,” you contently said, arranging yourself so you were back on the floor next to him. “Ready?” Kenma nodded.

As you painted his face blue, making sure to keep the mask out of his eye area and mouth, Kenma quickly realized why you would like this. The coolness of the mask relieved some unknown tension in his shoulders he didn’t know he had. You turned his head back to the mirror showing him the final product that mirrored your own face. This earned a chuckle out of him which made your heart flutter. Yours and Kenma’s relationship wasn’t one that was too romantic in the stereotypical sense but more of like a companionship so this soft moment etched itself into your memory. 

“After about 15 minutes, we can go wash it off, ‘kay?” 

“Okay,” he replied coolly. You made to climb back into the bed and scroll on socials for the next few hours but Kenma’s grip on your wrist stopped you. With lifted eyebrows, you looked down at Kenma who was obviously flustered from trying to find the right words to say to you. “Can you…” he hesitated. “Can you play with my hair more?” 

This unexpected request sent you laughing, a bright sound that made Kenma’s heart flutter. Of all the things he could’ve asked, you were least expecting that. Seeing that he was completely serious, you smiled and nodded. He beamed, moving back to his spot in front of the television screen but this time on the floor instead of his chair. You rolled over on your side to meet him there and gently nudged him to lean his head back slightly. He obliged, giving you free reign with his hair. You started to comb through his hair again, this time aiming for two french braids. And as Kenma went back to playing Call of Duty, he sighed contently at the sound of your soft humming and leaned further into your gentle touch. 


End file.
